Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style)
Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Beetlejuice *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style) - Cindy Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style) - Beetlejuice Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Category:Worldvision and Cartoon All-Stars Toons Rockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Mel blanc/stephan quimette/grey delisle